Jirix
Jirix is a hobgoblin cleric in the army of Redcloak. He is the Prime Minister and head of state of Gobbotopia. Biography ''War and XPs'' Initially appearing as an undistinguished cleric, Jirix was with Redcloak when he approached the throne room at the culmination of the Battle of Azure City. Believing Xykon to be in control, Redcloak ordered him to seal the exits. However, he was quickly summoned to help in the fight against the oath-spirits of the Sapphire Guard. Redcloak discovered he could use his Rebuke Undead ability to turn the oath-spirits, as they were positive energy beings. However, Jirix was not high enough level to turn the paladins.Comic #459, "Negative Feelings" Jirix was decapitated by a kick from the fallen paladin Miko Miyazaki shortly thereafter while guarding the entrance.Comic #461, "I've Got a Bad Feeling About This..." He was apparently resurrected sometime after this. ''Don't Split the Party'' Newly promoted, Jirix enjoyed watching O-Chul struggling to survive various dangers and trials they put him in, betting on the outcome with Xykon. He was tasked by Redcloak with devising various methods of torture in order to extract information from the paladin.Comic #543, "Shhh! Principal's Coming!" Redcloak groomed Jirix to be loyal to him, not to Xykon, giving him insight into the various factions operating within the ostensibly unified Team Evil.Comic #548, "His Most Despicable Act Yet" When O-Chul escaped, he impaled Jirix with a bar from his cage.Comic #656, "It Probably Squeaks, Too" Xykon later ordered Redcloak to raise him.Comic #662, "The Price is Right" ''Blood Runs in the Family'' With Team Evil focused on taking control of Girard's Gate, Redcloak stepped down as Supreme Leader of the goblins. In his stead he elevated Jirix to Prime Minister of Gobbotopia. Redcloak promised that his mission would secure the future of the goblin nation. Jirix gave a major speech to the people of Gobbotopia upon taking command. In it he detailed (in crayon style) his experience during his second death. According to Jirix, when he died he saw the army of the Dark One, the army in which Goblinoids serve once they die. He also informed Redcloak, that the Dark One have a message for him, which was (as theological revelations go) quite direct. He also attempted a lighter style in his speech; he often made jokes, because "A legitimate peacetime leader should seem relaxed," as he put it. Jirix took de facto control of Gobbotopia when Team Evil left for the Astral Plane. Current Actvities Jirix is presumed to be currently residing in Xykon's Tower and administering the affairs of Gobbotopia while Team Evil has been investigating Kraagor's Gate. Early Appearances In Jirix's early appearances in the throne room during the Battle of Azure City, he is drawn differently than in all his subsequent appearances. He is also never named in those strips. However, Rich Burlew notes in his comments in Don't Split the Party that it was his intention that this cleric was in fact Jirix. This means that Jirix was resurrected twice. Referenes Category:Inhabitants of Gobbotopia Category:Hobgoblins Category:Team Evil Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Evil Characters Category:Clerics